


shut up and groove

by dons



Series: dotae with ling >:) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: night time is their time.





	shut up and groove

**Author's Note:**

> just keep groooooovin

they have two water bottles and taeyong'ssleek black car for the night.

 

seoul is always prettiest when there's nobody on the streets and cars fly by with no sounds, when the district lights reflect on the empty puddles on the paved dents in the sidewalks. they drive by their third starbucks store but taeyong only drives on, with dongyoung's hands all over the radio system.

 

it's not something they get to do often, go out at night and drive until they need a map to get themselves back to their shared apartment. that's why dongyoung is enjoying himself like he's a freshman, holding one of taeyong's hand and singing to the radio songs like their windows aren't all the way open.

 

the wind flies through his bangs, lifting them up and down as taeyong turns, turns, turns. maybe they are going in circles but all dongyoung cares about is taeyong's fingers between his and the everlasting radio stream.

 

the best songs only play at night. it's something dongyoung knows from experience as an old school jazz ballad plays, familiar enough for dongyoung to enjoy but not enough to recognize.

 

"just stop up there," dongyoung says, pointing at the edge of the road. it leads into a trail that dongyoung has been before, driving up to an empty parking lot to overlook the rest of seoul. from up here, the city lights look like map points on stars and more stars, a reflection of the constellations above. city life becomes just city, just taeyong and dongyoung standing there, hand in hand.

 

"look back there," taeyong says, pointing past the high rise buildings to the edge of the span of land. "see it?"

 

of course dongyoung does. it's the lake that nobody knows the name of, existing in its own depths. "yes," he replies, but he's not looking at the lake anymore and instead at taeyong's side profile, eyes drawing sketches over his shadowed skin.

 

taeyong can probably feel his gaze. his head snaps up. "is there still sushi on my face?" he chuckles, and dongyoung does too.

 

"no," he says, and squeezes taeyong's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter neovyong lol   
> moistening the dotae tag one fic at a time


End file.
